luciano and Mayer
by stardiva
Summary: I had to write this. It came to me after watching my darlings in Doll house. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Luciano and Mayer

"Friends."

Luciano Garmaldi waited by the Guesthouse window in what might be called anticipation. He had sent word at the party which his mother was hosting at the Main house with John the footman to give to one of the guests., his old school Friend Mayer.. That Luciano requested his presence at the Guesthouse when the bells struck ten.

Mayer , much to Lucaino's delight, had sent back word that he would be there at the appointed time. It was now five minutes to the appointed time. Again he glanced out the window and saw a cloaked figure coming up the walk. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a gentle tapping at the door.

Luciano opened the door with great haste. He come then face to face with the person he had been waiting for, Mayer. Mayer had grown more handsome since he had seen him last in their school days God how he had enjoyed his friend's company and the secret liasons they had shared. His heart sank tonight as Mayer told him of his upcoming engagement. But while he could he wanted to stop time and just spend time with his special friend.

Lucaino smiled as he spoke "Come in Please. May i take your coat?" Mayer did so as Luciano closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and gazed at his school friend, He was so jealious of the Woman who would claim his Mayer's hand in marrage that his family had promised Mayer to. Luciano inwardly cursed the creature although he had never met Madiline Coleman.

Mayer looked at his handsome friend and could resist himself no longer. He went to his beloved Luciano and kissed him softly yet firmly on the lips he had longed for the moment he had first arrived for the holidays.

Luciano backed away "We Must'nt. You are to be married. It would not be prop..." Mayer silenced him mid sentance. "To hell with marrage it is You i want , Not marrage." Luciano put his hand to his collar and began to unbutton his shirt and removed it. "Then it is I you shall have. If only for the Holidays" he took hold of Mayers hand and lead him to His bedroom..

Mayer stopped him at the door of the room and again took him in his arms and kissed him. Breathlessly Lucaino moaned "Happy christmas Mayer." Mayer followed him in to the room " Happy Christmas Luciano" and he closed the door to the bed room.behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Luciano and Mayer

part 2

Mayer stopped him at the door and again took him in his arms and kissed him. Breathless Luciano moaned "Happy Christmas Mayer" Mayer followed him into the room "Happy Christmas Luciano." and he closed the bedroom door.

He turned and saw that his beloved friend lay naked on the bed. Luciano beckon to him with his open arms with a warm and inviting smile on his face. Mayer went to his friends open arms while shedding his own clothes. They shared unabashed kisses. Luciano moaned in pleasure as he felt Mayer's lips gently glide over his body like they had several years before. After they both discovered the mutual attraction they felt. How Luciano had since longed for the chance once again to have his beloved friend share his bed.

The two had spent meny an hour together at school. They took lesurely walks together, and sat up for most of the night sipping brandy and just enjoying each others company.. Mayer had held him the night that Luciano had gotten word about his Father's Death.

It was this night they had shared their first sexual encounter. It had started with a kiss and Luciano lost his heart that night. Mayer had made the pain of the loss feel less painful with his very touch. Again Mayer had held him as he wepted fresh tears. they had made love that night and after the two lay in each others embrace. From that day they kept their relationship guarded and safe from public view.

Mayer now kissed his dear friends cheek, but had noticed that Luciano had grown silent as he lay in his arms. Mayer gently touched his face " What is it My dear Luciano? what is it that has you troubled?" Luciano looked at the man who now had his heart "I think of your up and coming engagement. How i am to lose you to a marrage and how i hate that..."

Mayer put a finger to Luciano's lips " I have more News I no longer am getting married. I got word just this evening that the Young woman i was promised to has left for London to be with another that she loves instead. She has given me my freedom. She knew too of you and I and the type of men we are." Luciano gently kissed Mayer's shoulder " I will not lie but i am glad of this news. You said she knew of the kind of men you and I are. "Mayer nodded as Luciano kissed his cheek "She knew that you and I are what is called in other circles HOMOSEXUALS."

Mayer kissed him passionatly "I would not have it any other way dear one." They smiled at each other. As Luciano lay in his male companion's embrace Luciano thought that perhaps in another life time meny years from now there wil be a time that a young man can sit on his familys front porch and profess his love to his male companion. That the two could feel free to show this affection. Perhaps on a Christmas eve such as this one.


End file.
